


Booster Gold and the Sundollar Barista

by HappinessIsBlau



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never asked for her name, but that was fine. It was on her name tag, after all. She figured that maybe someday he’d ask her out. Every morning she worked, she’d look forward to her shift just to see the smile of that Golden Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booster Gold and the Sundollar Barista

**Author's Note:**

> There's an offhand comment in Booster Gold Vol. 2 (somewhere around issue 35 and the comment was made by Skeets, I think) about Booster having to have his morning coffee at Sundollar (aka Starbucks) and I though it was hilarious, so I wrote this a while ago -- I just haven't been sleep-deprived enough to post it until now. 
> 
> This is super self-indulgent, and before you ask -- my name isn't Miranda and I don't work at Starbucks. I wish I was her, though. Dang.

Every morning, he would come in and get coffee. 

It wasn’t too complex of an order, especially not to Miranda -- she was the best assistant manager that Sundollar ever had, not that anyone ever noticed. There was one of those on every single streetcorner in every city in the USA. 

Anyway, Miranda saw him every day. He had teeth that looked like the sun and, in turn, a smile that melted her ice-cold heart as she handed him his cappuccino. She barely noticed the stupid blue-and-gold getup after the third week.

He never asked for her name, but that was fine. It was on her name tag, after all. She figured that maybe someday he’d ask her out. Every morning she worked, she’d look forward to her shift just to see the smile of that Golden Boy. 

What was his super-hero name again? Booster Gold? Yeah, that was it. 

No wonder he had such a bright smile, with a name like that. 

 

“Good morning,” he said as always. She smiled back at him. 

“Do you want the usual?”

“Yeah, thanks.” 

Damn it, Miranda. You should say something nice to him.

“Uh… I like your… goggles.” 

Miranda, you fucking idiot. 

He blinked twice. “Thanks?” 

She finally handed him the coffee with a shaky smile. 

The guy in line behind him looked vaguely amused on her behalf. She sighed. It was going to be a long shift.

 

It was 4:30pm by the time that he came in. The only reason she was still there was because one of the other girls was stuck in traffic and would be late, and Miranda didn’t have anything better to do. 

It was a slow shift, anyway. Something about an alien monster? Since moving to the city, she got used to it. 

Booster Gold came in with a broken nose and a black eye. The goggles he usually wore were around his neck and he looked like hell. 

He (very calmly) gave her his order. 

She (not very calmly) vaulted over the counter and grabbed his hand, pulling him into a door that said “Employees Only.” 

“Dude, you need a fucking ambulance!” her eyebrows were furrowed in concern.

“Just sit here and I’ll get you an ice pack and call 911 or something, okay?” 

“No, no, I’m fine! Seriously, don’t call 911,” he grabbed her wrist. She stopped, and looked at his hand holding her wrist, and then at his face. He gave her a bloody smile. 

She was pretty sure it hurt when she kissed him because he made a surprised and slightly high-pitched sound.

“Jesus fuck, I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” she breathed against his lips and he looked confused and kind of surprised as she pulled away. 

“Really?” 

“Do you really think that I thought your goggles were that cool?”

Realization was easy to read on his features before she pulled him in for another kiss.


End file.
